Void Drive
|Source = The Craftsman |Effects = * Multiplies ore value by x100 * Ore is granted invulnerability for 5 seconds |Effect Cap = * Ore is destroyed 5 seconds after use |UpgradeCounter = 500 |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Original Submission Name = mechanical void |Date Originally Published = 18 May, 2018 |Original Description = someone is going to cpy this text into the wiki if this item gets added, so shoutout to them |Theme = |BoK Multiply = +8,000}} "Void follows no laws of physics. It is questionable whether or not using this is ethical, but its power is so immense. To pass this up is foolish." Overview The Void Drive is an Enchanted-tier item that was released in the 2019 Black Friday Update. Normally, the recipe for this item is inaccessible to players until they have finished the Void Maze and have obtained "The Void" badge. Once the maze is completed, the recipe for the item will unlock, and the Void Drive can be crafted. The Void Drive multiplies ore value by x100, which is the same multiplier as the True Overlord Device and The Grand Prism. Additionally, it has a unique effect in which it grants ore invulnerability from destruction for 5 seconds. To elaborate, the ore cannot be destroyed by any means possible. To compensate, the Void Drive destroys the ore on its own after 5 seconds. Upon placement, the Void Drive emits an eerie sound to every player in the server. Strategy To make the most out of the 5-second invulnerability, owners of this item tend to place 5 seconds worth of blasters and schrodingers after the Void Drive to maximize its effectiveness. In addition, placing this item after the Ore Indoctrinator negates the 66 second wait time and grants the 666x multiplier almost instantly. Upcoming Changes Reincarnation Update * Void Drive's 5-second invulnerability effect will be reduced to 3 seconds. Trivia * A screenshot of Berezaa in Miner's Haven shows him stating "u will cry" and "The Final Upgrader and The Grand Prism will be requirements." ** These statements explain a very powerful enchanted item, and many people believed the item mentioned was the Void Drive. * This item was revealed in Berezaa's decal inventory on June 6, 2018, and was released on November 29, 2019. It initially was intended to be released in The Knowledge Update. * Using this enchanted with the Basic Furnace, 4 Hydra Blasters, 4 Big Bad Blasters and Ancient Magic can make a multiplier of 11.9 trillion. Because of the Void Drive, the ores will survive. * This is the first enchanted item that requires more than simple ingredients in order to craft. For Void Drive, the maze must be completed. * The Void Drive was previously compatible with the Ore Replicator but has since been patched out due to being too overpowered as it bypassed the Void Drive's destructive properties while still retaining its large multiplier of x100. It did not retain the invulnerability, however. Despite Talon supposedly patching it, it continues to work perfectly fine. ** As of part II of the Christmas 2019 event, this glitch has been completely patched. Replicators now no longer replicate ores that have gone through the Void Drive. * In the left side of the model, there is a hidden image with the text "you're so precious when you VOID DRIVE" * This currently has the biggest upgrader count, with an outstanding 500. Category:Black Friday 2019 Category:Upgrader Category:Enchanted Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Book of Knowledge Category:Large